guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Legendary Lena
Welcome. :) Prepare for a flood of spam. ^_^ RoseOfKali 15:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :That's what she said. ;) -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 15:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. And of course, the flood of spam begins with the rising of the tide... oh, and hi there! [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 15:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::/wave A F K When 01:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Signature issues Please read over our signature policy, it's somewhat different from GWW's policy. First, we don't allow tags in signatures because it disrupts the normal line height. Second, your signature is somewhat long at 288 characters. Is there any way you could reduce that? Are the specific fonts you have in there really that important? —Dr Ishmael 21:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :You may consider using an image for the whole thing. RoseOfKali 22:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean it "disrupts" the line height? Please clarify this to me because I truthfully cannot see a different in "line heights". ::To answer your #2: No, I can not reduce my signature. Rather, I will not; Yes, it really is that important. :) -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 02:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::The "big" text increases the spacing between adjacent lines of text is what he means. 288 Characters is also really long. :P RoseOfKali 02:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ugh, why do people always get so dang pissy about their signature? This is not a forum, it's a wiki — the purpose of your signature is only to identify the comments you make on talkpages and provide a link to your userpage/talkpage. The ability to customize your signature is not an inherent right of users, it is something that the community decided (long ago) to allow users to do, within certain limits. In short: no, the fonts used in your signature are not important at all. ::::Please reconsider your response. I am aware that you've been permabanned from GWW, and I am trying not to let that affect my dealings with you here, but you're not making a very good impression. —Dr Ishmael 03:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::How did I get "pissy" with my response? Yea, I was permad banned from the other wiki because an admin, whom i will leave unnamed, lied about a non-existing email and banned me under "sysop discretion". I've read over the policy for sinature for this wiki and nowhere does it state I am not allowed to use a 288 character long sig. I changed my signature after I posted my comment so the only one getting pissy is you, no offense. :::::As for you "trying to work with me" to not ban me. Well, I will be perfectly blunt. I've been around the corner with sites like this (the official wiki I am refering to) and, I just do not care anymore. I've been slandered, lied about, treated biasedly, having people create socks and impersonate me to make it seem like I was "circumventing my ban" (and admins actually believed it; I've only purposely circumvented my ban 2 times-- both which were to positively contribute to the wiki), and so much more. It does not affect me anymore. I've given up with outside Guild Wars sites (such as wiki as a prime example). My only true purpose for even creating an account here was because a friend of mine asked me to upload a picture. Have fun with whatever you choose. I am done with admins treating people how they see fit and assuming someone was giving them a hard time or "getting pissy with them" when I was not doing so in the slightest bit. -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 03:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) 'Kay. So it didn't remove both s when I clicked save. I removed the second pair of them. Now my signature is perfectly fine and within' policy. -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 03:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but when you said "I will not my sig", that sounded pretty pissy to me. I've also had bad experiences in the past when I've asked people to make their sigs conform to policy, I don't know why I even bothered with it this time. :Still, thank you for removing the tags. It's now 231 characters (I also counted the date before, which I shouldn't have), which is acceptable, IMO. —Dr Ishmael 03:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine. When I said "To answer your #2: No, I can not reduce my signature. Rather, I will not; Yes, it really is that important. :)", I meant it as "I will not change the way it looks", not that I would not remove the bit. That was my mistake on wording it that way and I apologize. -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 03:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Drama There won't be any if I can help it. So don't feel that you have to leave now. We'd be losing a promising contributor, and I don't want that. So yeah. 06:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Heh... Thank you for that, Felix. Truely. It brought a smile to my face with that "We'd be losing a promising contributor" line. It's nice to feel wanted. That's all I've wanted to be on GWW after my perma ban but it's literally impossible now with everyone (and by everyone I mean every single freaking possible trolls on GWW) over there trying so hard to keep me off of it with their impersonations and all the bullcrap. :Can you believe they even went so far as to keep me off of wiki that they perma banned my brother? They claimed my brother "is my imaginary friend". Like wtf? My kid brother (JonnieBoi05) was a very good contributor on GWW as of late until a guy named Shard and Adrin came and started harrassing him and by some weird way convinced the admins that my brother Jason "was Lena (me)". It gets old really fast. You just have no idea. -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 07:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a bit extreme. And that's coming from me. Ohaio, I'm Gigathrash, the self-proclaimed antagonist on GuildWiki. Nice to meet you.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 08:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Did I mention that they also perma banned my fiance Jeanette? Yea. Lemming64 perma banned her under "sysop discretion" because he was convinced that she was also "Lena's imaginary friend" and that the "Wafflez" account on GWW "was/is a sock account of Lena's". I mean.. Hell. I think I would know if I was engaged and have been with my fiance for the last 2+ years. Meh. My fiance has never had a SINGLE mark against her account other than some crappy suspension issued over something that never should have had admin-action involved. Here's her log and her contributions. Just by going through it you can be the judge or not if she is this oh-so "imaginary friend" of mine or if she is "such a big trouble maker". :::Here's some other things of interest for your curiosity (should it ever arise): :::Jonnieboi05: Contributions; Log :::Now. Take a look. The block reason for Jonnieboi05 (my brother's account) was banned as "a Lena sock" and also as "causing disruption". Go through the contributions from the point when it was inactive to the point where it became re-active. If you can find disruption I will admit you are truly one skilled admin. Oh, btw. Keep in mind "Auron" (a HUGE troll and an EXTREMELY bad-mouthed admin) was/is extremely biased towards me and everything that pertains to me (whether it be me, my brother, my fiance, a friend of mine, or even my freaking pencil sharpener). If it involved me, he perma bans it (lol... he even perma banned my friend Sye's iP address because "Sye was not real and it was Lena circumvneting his ban". That is everyone's excuse whenever the name "Lena" comes around. :\). -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 08:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I remember my brother bringing this up as well. Need I say more? My brother was being polite and thanked Shard for his positive contributions and Shard (and everyone else) turned it into an all-out witch hunt against my brother to "prove it was Lena (me)". Btw, if you (whoever is reading this) have searched through the links I've been providing thus far then you'll see that the "Jonnieboi05" account was handed down to my brother quite a very long time ago and he was the legit/official owner of it. The only affiliations I have with accounts named "Jonnieboi05" are Skype and GWGuru. -[[User:Legendary_Lena|'L'ena™]] talk 08:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sheesh, I didn't know how far that went... RoseOfKali 12:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Heh, I've always known Auron was a dipshit. That doesn't surprise me in the least. —Dr Ishmael 14:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it's all because of... your pencil sharpener! It's evil and wants to bring you down! Kill it, kill it now! Jink 15:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, We've all seen Auron's trolling here too I think. Welcome! And wow. I went through most of the stuff you linked to, and I'm quite shocked. I thought PvX was the big troll infested hive...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lena, all I can say is that if you and Wafflez (Jeanette) are still together that's great; the stuff that was said back when you were first banned by Lemmings was pretty appalling, and I do hope that you reconciled afterward (or before, whichever). I shan't say any more about that! I do think banning the Jonnieboi account (regardless of who was using it) was unnecessary, because it was contributing positively and banning to defuse potential drama is rather weak. ::::::::As for Auron, I know that he has strong convictions and generally acts on them. That can be both a strength and a weakness. I certainly wouldn't call him a dipshit, but suffice to say that his method of administration is different enough from my own that we've crossed swords many times. ::::::::Anywho, I think the drama llama won't be paying you a visit on this wiki for a few reasons. First, there's no official ArenaNet presence here, so you won't be catching any heat for perceived abuse. Second, our sysop base is entirely separate from GWW's (with the exception of User:Shadowcrest, who is Emmett on GWW), and frankly we're all carebears. And third, we're just nicer. 21:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I used the wrong word there. I meant "ass", since he's admitted that himself. —Dr Ishmael 23:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi there =D I was wondering, what up with all these Legendary Lena there been around lately, Theya re so creppy they way the all look the same =D are you msutering a Zombie army? Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC)